Love is in the Air
by re-VOLUTiON2010
Summary: RvB fic Love settles in on the canyon and weird things ensue... Pairings r inside
1. Chapter 1

=( ( () ) )=

Second story ftw! woo hoo!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners (btw if your wondering about another base, more freelancers and why Maine isn't homicidal anymore, I suggest you read my other story

* * *

Love is in the Air

Again it was another boring day at the canyon with Grif being chased by Sarge with a Gravity Hammer in his hands

"I DONT DESERVE THIS!!!" Grif shouted

Grif's shouts of pain and terror reached the other two base's

"Did you hear something?" Tucker asked to Sister sitting in the edge of the base's roof

"No..did you?"

"Well i thought i did"

"Its just the wind probably"

Tucker and Sister went inside the base while Tex and Church were outside lying on the grass and watching the moon in broad daylight (A/N: That made no sense at all)

"This makes no sense at all!" Church said, Tex nodded in agreement

"Hey look a shooting star!

"Make a wish" Church replied

"I wish we never broke up"

Church had a puzzled expression on his face '_Did she just say what i think she said"_

_"_Church?"

"Oh..uh yeah?"

"Have you made a wish yet?"

"No, but I'll make yours come true"

He then kissed her on the lips gently. Thats right, a _**kiss**_

Tex was nearly shocked at what he did but she kissed back

--Meanwhile at the freelancers base--

"Delta tell me again why their having sex" Maine asked his A.I. companion who was lended to him by South 'cause she didnt want interruptions

"I dont really know Agent Maine, I dont know..."

"I CANT BELIEVE MY SISTER IS GETTING LAID" Said North

Maine left Delta on a holo panel on the table

"Delta if anyone asks where i am tell them i went out for a walk" Maine ordered the A.I. 'cause he couldnt stand the constant moans of pleasure

Maine went to the caves to do...well not really sure what

---Back to The Blues---

"Wow Church sure is spending allot of time with Tex today." Caboose said

"I know Caboose" Tucker replied

After about 15 annoying questions Tucker went to check on Church to see if he's alright and then he saw the impossible....

No their not having sex in the field...just making out

Tucker went inside quickly pretending not to see anything

"OH MY GOD CHURCH AND TEX ARE MAKING OUT"

Sister spurted out her cola and with a "WHAT?!"

"Isn't that a sign of the apocalypse or something?!"

"What? No!"

And just that moment they heard the couple walking back inside to Churches bed room (A/N: No im not posting a lemon im too young)

Sister just stared at the door, Tucker nearly fainted and Caboose was eating cereal..

After about 5 minutes of pleasureful moans and shouts "OK THATS IT" Tucker pointed to Sister

"."

"Hell yeah! i was wondering when you'll make a move" (A/N:I think i read this line in some story here..Credit to the author who said those lines)

Caboose immediately walked outside...finally understanding the situation, went outside to finish his cereal literally on Sheila

--To The Reds!--

Simmons was bored of watching Grif get killed through weird multiple ways so he decided to go to the Freelancer base

There wasn't anyone there except Wash and South still not finished with their...ahem 'ritual' so he went to the blue's

Caboose was nowhere to be found and like Wash and South the couples weren't finished

"GOD WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE AND SEX TODAY?!" He stated to no one in particular

He went back to base not before seeing the shooting star in the moons side of the sky

"I wish **I** had a girl...."

Simmons got to the base and wouldn't you know it a pelican arrived with a new recruit for the reds

She didnt wear a helmet on and yes SHE

To Simmons she was like the girl of his dreams

"Hello?" She asked

"Hello, Who are you and what are you doing here?" Simmons asked

"Im Simone (A/N: LOL), im the new recruit"

"Oh we-" Before he finished he took off his helmet "-didnt expect a new recruit

To Simone he was handsome (A/N: I'll leave the detailing to you 'cause everyone has their own opinion)

This was like the first ever case of love at first sight

"Hey Simmons! Where ya been?" Grif asked not noticing the rookie and that she and Simmons were staring at each other

"Blue base and oh your sister is getting laid"

"Oh..ok...wait, what did he say?"

"I said your sister is getting laid by the green guy dumbass!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Simmons and the new recruit went inside as darkness finally engulfed the canyon

ending the day...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well....that was..unusual. Dont blame me if it was cheesy or any other thing i might have missed out. Oh and Review if you will. This isnt as easy as it looks you know...

-Darcry09

(I know...that is the worst ending of all time...ever)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone about the confusion...i accidentally reposted the story as chapter 2 but here it is

Chapter two of my has-been oneshot. Well since i have nothing else to say, let 'er rip

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by me...no not really but simone is though

* * *

Love is in the Air

.....Part 2

"....Hey Simmons, who's the rookie?" Asked Grif

"She said her name was Simone" (A/N:Still....lol) He replied to the orange soldier

It was about dawn in the canyon (A/N:Yeah..right) and only the two awake were awake having breakfast

"Have you ever wondered why we're here Simmons?"

"......."

"Well?

"Good bye Grif..." And Simmons left him on the kitchen

Grif merely shrugged and Simone came in the kitchen after seeing Simmons walk away

"Grif what did you do know?" Asked Simone

"I asked a question..why?"

"Nothing...."

She continued cooking food for the rest of the of the squad and Grif noticed she was only wearing a white tank top and black underwear

Upon seeing this Grif's eye twitched

"Simone i think you have a little problem downstairs..." He said and looked away

"What?- oh..." She noticed her problem and ran back to her room

While running down the hall she bumped on a now fully armored Simmons and fell on her bottom

"Ooof"

"Oh...sorry" He helped her up

"Dont be, my fault anyway.." She smiled and Simmons noticed Grif's problem...

"Not just for that though..."He pointed down and she remembered why she was running

"Oh..uhh hehe..."She looked blushed and ran back to her room

He noticed that she was blushing but under Simmons' Helmet he was blushing too (A/N: OMG ITS A BLUSH-A-PALOOZA)

Anyway He passed the kitchen and saw Grif cooking

"Grif? Your cooking?!"

"What? She left the food to burn on the stove"

---The Blue Base--

"Hmmmnnmh.."Tex moaned, waking up next to Church

'HOLY SHIT!!' were the first words that came to Tex's mind as she remembered yesterday's...happenings

The remembrance calmed her down, got off the bed, put on her clothes and went to the kitchen to be greeted with

"Hey, Have fun last night?" By Tucker

"Well honestly yes...Did you?" This shocked tucker

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"HA I DIDNT!"

"Fuck..."

"Oooh let's wait 'till Church hears this.."

If a get a hold of what?" Replied Church from out of nowhere

---To The Freelancers-- (A/N: Seriously if anyone knows a shorter name for Freelancer please tell)

Maine and North were playing Halo 3 on a 360 or 720 (A/N: Ironic isn't it?)

While they saw South and Wash just waking up

"Hey guys" Both of them greeted while the other two were busy kicking covenant ass

".Now."

South and Wash looked at each other and simply shrugged

"You know that game their playing looks oddly familiar..."

"Yeah..where have i seen that before.."

While they were talking about the familiarity of the game Sarge was modifying the warthog's weapons to kill holo-Grifs

Simmons and Grif went to explore the underground caverns they accidentally discovered

"Simmons are you sure there arent any bats here?"

"OH MY GOD ITS A BAT!" Shouted Simmons to scare Grif and Grif shrieked like a little girl

"Dont do that...ever.."

Simmons just laughed it off

"OH MY GOD BAT PEOPLE!!"

"Simmons...i hate you"

"NO I MEAN REAL BAT PEOPLE!!"

"Nice try but im not falling for that again.."

Suddenly Simmons was hit by a sharp...purple...thing

"Hey whats that on your neck?"

Before he could even say a word Simmons fell to the ground

"What the hell?- not again..."

about 20-25 needles struck Grif on random parts of his body

"Ow..."

Then a follow up shot to his crotch

"Fuck..." And he fell to floor unconcious

--Back to the land of the living--

Simone took the elevator down to the basement and saw Sarge on the gunner seat (A/N: Why do they call it seat if the gunner stands?) of the warthog or the 'Chupathingy' while Lopez is on the drivers seat

Simone asked Sarge where Simmons is and Sarge said he went with Grif to explore the Underground Caverns

"What time did they leave?"

"A couple of hours ago...why?"

"I'm getting a bit worried.."

"Go look for them, Here take Lopez with you"

"Thanks"

--Meanwhile at the blue base--

Church bursted out laughing at what Tucker told him

"What? Dont believe me? Go check for your self?" Tucker said while pointing to his room

Church and Tex checked the room to see Sister lying on the bed naked

"Oh...good point" Tex pointed out

"Hey Tucker have you seen Caboose anywhere?"

"No..."

"Good" (A/N: Its not like i dont like Caboose...It takes talent to be like him)

--Back to the caverns--

"Wha...where are we..." Grif said

"How the fuck should i know"

"Well your smart and was the first to wa-OH MY GOD BAT PEOPLE!" Grif panicked just to be stopped by some weird insect thing

"Their not bat's dumbass...Their insects"

"Oh..let me rephrase what i just said. *ahem* OH MY GOD BUG PEOPLE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Again sorry for the chapter two commotion but now its reposted..

This one will be red-centric

Disclaimer: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I DONT OWN ANYTHING........ except simone that is

* * *

Love is in the Air

---Previously--

"OH MY GOD BAT PEOPLE!"

"Their not Bat's dumbass their insects"

"Oh...let me rephrase what i just said *ahem* OH MY GOD BUG PEOPLE!"

--Right now--

"Hey Donut i need you help" Simone asked the light red soldier (A/N: Its definitely pink..)

"With what?"

"Im gonna look for Simmons and Grif on the caverns and since Sarge said you know the place like the back of your hand well..'

"Ok just a sec"

--One second later--

"Ok let's go- Oh hi Lopez"

Lopez didnt even bother responding

They went to the hole on the back of the base and rappelled down drawing their weapons in contact with the ground (Battle rifle and an SMG for each..) and searched for the others when something pink hit the soldier in pink

"Donut you have something stuck in your neck"

"Is it a spider?"

"No its some pink thing"

"Is it a pink spider?"

Simone went closer and checked it if it would do any harm

"I dont think it'll hurt you"

"Oh good 'cause the last time i got something stuck to my was a gre-" Before he could finish he fainted

"What the fuck?" And something hit her on the neck too

"Son of a bitch.." She fainted too

The last one standing was Lopez who also has a thing on his neck but has no effect so another shot up...and another...and another..and another...and another

--Half an hour later--

Lopez whole body was covered in the sharp pink stuff

"Haha nice try puny bugs'

One of the bugs showed up and hit a switch on Lopez's back and ironically that switch was labeled 'OFF'

"Oh..shit..." Lopez's robotic voice fainted as he fell to the ground

The bugs carried the off and unconcious bodies to where they held the prisoners...which was in the red structure inside the caverns (A/N: What the hell are two building doing underground anyway)

Simmons and Grif was inside a cage, their hands tied at their backs

"I hope help arrives soon" Simmons stated

"You know for once i agree with you" Replied his harmonica playing cellma- i mean squadmate

"How are you even playing a harmonica with your hands tied behind your back? i mean is that even physically possible?!"

"Yeah, im doing it right now arent i?"

"....Good point.."

They noticed some of the bug scouts coming in with what looks like Simone, Donut and a Head..

"Is that Simone and Donut?" Asked Grif to his also confused teammate

"I think so but wait, is that Lopez?"

The bugs placed their new prisoners in with the others (A/N: When i said placed...i meant threw)

Simone landed on Simmons' lap which made him groan in pain

Donut landed on the middle of the unusually roomy cage and Lopez's head landed on Grif...hitting him on the helmet

"Why do i have to get hurt all the time?"

A few minutes later Simone woke up with her hands tied behind her. She was sitting upstraight, Her helmet was off and Simmons was sleeping on her shoulder

She cherished the moment and took a look at her surroundings...

"The place was illuminated by lamps and a weird hole in the ceiling letting in as much sunlight to make the lamps useless and she also noticed there were huge bugs (A/N: Pretty much like Drones in halo 3)

Grif also had his helmet off and now Lopez was playing a harmonica (A/N: How does he do that?)

"Grif? Where are we?"

"I dont really know but right now i really wish Sarge was here..."

An Angelic choir could be heard and also the warthog's trademark radio music

"YEE-HAW!" Shouted Sarge as he literally squished each bug under the Warthog's tracks

He got off and shot the last bug with Jimmy (His name for his shotgun)

"How y'all doing there?"

"SARGE!!" Grif and Simone shouted loud enough to attract more bugs and wake up Simmons

"Huh? Wha?!- SARGE!"

"Hold on ladies" Sarge blew the padlock away and set the others free

He shot one of the bugs that just came in while the others gathered their gear and lit the bugs up

"Simmons mount up that turret and blow the bejesus off of them"

Simmons mounted the newly upgraded turret of the warthog which is now a laser

"Nice!"

With that Simmons literally blew the crap out of the remaining bugs. He the drivers seat, Grif took his place and Sarge on the passenger seat

"Hey what about us?" Simone asked

"Dont worry im going back for you"

"Hurry back, There's more bugs coming"

Simmons went back to their point of entry and saw a huge elevator

"Sarge did you do this?"

"Yeah i carved a square hole and placed an elevator"

Grif and Sarge went back to base and Simmons went back for Simone and the others

As soon as he got there he saw this nearly demonic thing with split lips and huge blades for hands

"What the hell is this thing?!" He also noticed Simone and Donut was unconscious and Simone has a large gash on her back

The thing charged at the warthog intended on wrecking the fucking thing so Simmons quickly got off of it and shot the thing in the head with his battle rifle

It barely flinched and continued charging at him So he ran back near the cage and just kept on shooting at it hoping it would die but it didnt.

It raised its huge blade for an arm slashed it down hitting Simmons on the arm...hell the blade was sharp enough to actually pierce his armor but he also noticed that it seems to be avoiding the sunlight..

Being the logical thinker he was he used this to his advantage and shone the light at the ugly little son of a bitch with a (neatly polished) combat knife

The thing shrieked at him and crawled down the bottom a randomly deep pit

"Well...that was unexpected" He stated no one in particular and quickly noticed Simone

"What happened...." Donut just woke up

"DONUT! Help me get Simone to the warthog now!"

And so they did...Simmons drove the warthog as fast as it can go and went back to the surface...

"Hey Simmons- OH MY GOD!!" Shouted Grif as he saw Simone's irregularly large wound on her back

"Grif help me get her to the med bay now!!"

--At the red's med bay--

It was a huge relief that Simone was still alive especially for Dick..(otherwise known as Simmons to those who dont know)

It was already getting dark on the place and everyone went to their rooms to get some shut eye except for Simmons who intended to stay and watch out for Simone

--Sometime near 11:30pm--

Simmons was barely awake anymore...

He has about 11 different voices telling him to get some sleep but he couldnt, He was worried like a mother whose child got stuck in a burning apartment when suddenly

"Mmmnnmmmhn..." Simone moaned and suddenly shot up from her currently lying state

"WOAH!...slow down there...you might hurt yourself.."

"Wait..Simmons?"

"Call me Dick...." (A/N: Im tired of typing long words over and over again so why not?)

"Ok Dick...where am i?"

"Your at the medical bay at the base...do you remember what happened earlier?"

Flashbacks played at Simone's mind at what exactly happened earlier

"Yeah..there was this huge monster...and you saved me?"

"Well you could say that...."

She sat up from her position and kissed him...

After like 3-5 seconds they stopped and Simone thanked him

"Thank you, Dick..."

"Your welcome...Goodnight..

"Goodnight...

So he left and went to his room thinking about what just happened and later fell asleep 'cause tommorow is a new day

* * *

So? How is it?

I Dont really know why i made this chapter like this...i just felt like it so if anyone has any suggestions be my guest

Review please...

-Darcry09

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

First of all i'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my fic so thanks guys! I never really expected positive feedback

Second of all im suffering from frostbite but i dont think the pain wont last for a week or two so i wont be updating much this week or the other

Note for anonymous readers

1.) Make an account

or

2.) Just review 'cause anonymous reviews are available

Blue Centric this time

Disclaimer: You know the drill....

* * *

Love is in the Air

Chapter 4

--Blue base--

It was hot in the afternoon, Tex was listening to her iPod on top of the base while Caboose was braiding Sister's hair (A/N: How the hell did that happen? i dont know) and Church bet Tucker he cant go through the teleporter again

"I bet you 50 bucks to go through the teleporter.."

"Dude im not going through there...Going through there hurts...ALLOT"

"Oh come on tucker dont be such a wuss"

"Oh yeah? You try going through that hellhole and not get an arm twisted"

"Fine" And so he did go through the teleporter from hell but luckily it didnt send him there but instead he was teleported to-

"SIDEWINDER?! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!" Church stated

"FREEZE!" A guy in white armor holding some kind of cannon shouted at him

"OH SHIT!"

*brrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzttttt*

The Guy fired the cannon at Church and literally froze him

"When we say freeze we mean it..."

--A few minutes later at the blue base--

"God, Whats taking him so long?" Tucker asked himself

Tex heard this and asked Tucker "Who's taking so long?"

"Church"

"What about Church"

"We made a bet to see if he could go through the teleporter and come out the other side without getting seriously injured..."

"....."

"What?"

"Maybe he got captured by the reds"

"Come on Tucker let's go and Take Sheila

--Red base--

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

"What the- GRIF! GRIF! COME HERE I NEED YOU AS A SHIELD!!" I guess you know who said that

"NO THANKS"

Simmons was asleep until the huge kaboom literally shook the entire base

"Firing main cannon"

*BOOOOOOOOM*

Simmons went to the roof and was tackled by Tex who was holding a gun pointed to his head

"Wheres Church"

"We dont have him"

She cocked her pistol

"WHERES CHURCH"

"I told you we dont have him! If you dont believe me go check the cells"

And so she did but like Simmons said, He wasn't there

After checking the cells they went back to base as if nothing happened

Tucker knew she was worried about Church...in fact, TOO worried because she wasn't killing him this very moment So she thought this through

'Maybe he got teleported to another place?' She thought

--Back at the Base's roof--

"Hey Tucker i need your help"

"What is it?"

"We need to rescue Church"

"Oh no im not going through that"

"Oh come on Tucker dont be a fucking wuss"

"Make me"

She peered through the teleporter and she saw it was sidewinder

"Hey tucker look! Hot chicks!"

"Nice try Tex..."

"Oh their getting naked!"

"....Ok its worth a shot"

He peered through the teleporter to see snow...lots and lots of snow

"Ahhh crap"

Tex literally kicked his ass and pushed him in the teleporter and later followed him in

"Why are we in sidewinder?" Tucker asked

"FREEZE!" Here we go again but with a different ending

The man aimed his cannon or the 'Cryo Cannon' at the two but before he could fire Tucker drew his sword and sliced the man's arm off

"GAAAAAAAAH! MY ARM! YOU FUCKING BASTARD ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Tex please make him shut up" He whispered to Tex while the armless guy kept yelling at them

"With pleasure" So Tex shot his head and Tucker picked up the cryo cannon

The place was crawling with guards but luckily their only armed with guns instead of cryo cannons

"You know i felt safer when these guys had ice beams instead of guns"

After about 5 and half hours of freezing guards and literally breaking them to pieces they finally found Church lying on the ground shivering

"T-t-t-Tex? He asked

"Church!" She replied and hugged him so tight he could breathe

"Tex?'

"Church?'

"TUCKER!" He interrupted

"Shut up tucker your ruining the moment" Tex said

"...Dont hurt me..." Tucker cowered on fear

"Come on we gotta find a way back" Just then they could hear the marching of guards headed their way

"Oh fuck!"

"Come on!"

--5 minutes later--

They found another teleporter and went through it only to get stuck on Battlecreek (A/N: Yes, the same one where there's a war going on)

*Trumpets playing Reveree*

"CHAAAAAAAARGE" Came from the Reds and Blues of the Creek

"Ahh crap not these guys again!" Tucker shouted as bullets whizzed through the air

"TAKE COVER!"

They took cover in the sniper spot near the creek

"God, Who ARE these guys?" Asked Church

"Flag worshipers, We saw these guys when Me, Caboose and The Alien went on the 'Great Journey' (A/N: Or whatever its called)

"Do they always fight?!"

"Well yeah"

After 15 minutes of shooting, shouting and anything else that begins with 'sh' the fight stopped and the place was covered with dead bodies

"Well, Atleast its over" Stated Tex

Suddenly the bodies stood up, form a line and went to their respective bases

"30 seconds to start" Came from a weird voice out of nowhere

"Fuck..."

"Come on we need to find a teleporter!"

They found one and was teleported to some weird place overlooking a bridge but filled with zombies (A/N: Really? WTF) except these zombies were fast...really, really fast

"Oh Son of a Bitch" The Three of them stated simultaneously

The zombies came rushing to their position, Climbing over walls and knocking anything smaller off the bridge

"Atleast were on top of this balcony and their down there" Tucker realized

This sent a wave of relief over Church and Tex but the zombies went to a room and appeared on the teleporter behind them

"You were saying.." Church started

The zombies began punching and kicking them but did nothing much against their high tech armor

"Well...this is pathetic" Tex said

They ran to the other side of the balcony and noticed the teleporter there and immediately went through it just to be transported in the middle of a total war

There were tanks and warthogs literred on the ground, some still operational while the others were destroyed and plasma filled the air when banshees flew in for strafing and bombing runs

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE" Came from some familiar voice

"Not again..." Tex said

This time they were like 8x as more

Assault rifle and Sniper rifle bullets passed through the air nearly hitting them and a sniper rifle round did

"AAAAAAACK" Was all Church could say when he got hit by some red's sniper rifle

"CHURCH!: Tucker and Tex shouted simultaneously to their downed team member

"Dont worry....*faint*"

"Come on Tucker we have to get him outta here!"

"On it!"

They went to the upper part of the canyon and went through the teleporter across the bridge

Fortunately enough they were sent back to their base at BloodGulch

Unfortunately enough they were 25 foot above the ground

"SON OF A BITCH!" Tex yelled

"SON OF A BITCH" Tucker yelled

"...." Church was still unconcious

*THUD*

"Ow..." Tex landed on her bottom

"..." Tucker landed on his head and fell unconscious near Church but Church was losing blood...fast

"Hey whats up with all the noise?" Sister came and noticed the two guys unconscious in a pool of Churches blood

"Sister help me get them to the med bay" (A/N: Sounds familiar doesn't it?)

And So they sent them to the med bay and Caboose walked up

"What happened"

"Church got shot and Tucker hit his head on the ground" Tex replied

"Why arent you injured?'

"The ground broke my fall"

"Oh...i'll keep that in mind"

Tex removed Churches armor, removed the bullet, cleaned his wound and patched him up

Sister simply removed Tuckers helmet, bandaged his head and kissed his forehead

After Churches near death experience he woke up a few moments later

"hmmmmmnnnmmm" He moaned

"Tex?"

He saw Tex asleep, her head was lying near his hand but she woke up when she heard her name

"Church?"

"Hey.."

"CHURCH!"

She hugged so tight he couldnt breathe...this sent a strange feeling of deja vu to him

"Tex... please let go..i cant breathe"

"Oh...sorry" She let go..A tear flowed down her left eye and Church saw this

"Tex? Your crying?" (A/N:Isnt this a sign of the Apocalypse or something?)

"What? Oh..no..im just happy"

"Why?"

She playfully punched his arm and said "For you of course"

"What happened anyway?"

"You were by a sniper rifle"

He recalled the moment when he was hit and pain started coming back to his chest so groaned...loud

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing..i should probably rest until im all better.."

"Yeah, you should" So she left but-

"Hey Tex?"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

So she went to her room and both of them fell asleep

* * *

There it is...as i said im suffering from a literally frozen foot and arm so i wont be updating much this week

Oh and to all your questions maybe i'll answer them on the next chapter and if anyone sent me a message for some reason i cant read it because my inbox shows nothing eventhough my inbox has a 'new' sign right next to it

-darcry09

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT

Hey guys, i wont be able to update much because im experiencing technical difficulties i.e.: my laptop wont charge so i have to use the pc and my pc is worst than crap and i'll only be updating on the weekdays (dont ask)

So i'll try my best so stay tuned folks! more chapters are yet to come!

-darcry


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long update guys. We just got the PC up and running again so...yeah oh and let me introduce to you the brand new 'Quote of the Day' which will be posted here before reading. Sometimes their helpful sometimes their just funny so here it is

Quote of the Day

'I AM CABOOSE! THE VEHICLE DESTROYER!'

Disclaimer: I REGRET NOTHING- i mean I OWN NOTHING except u know who

* * *

Love is in the Air

Sunday, 5:00am

--Red base--

Insert peaceful music here

Ahhh...The smell of the early morning...The sun was shining, The roosters were crowing (A/N: WTF?) and red and blue people were teleporting to their respective bases...wait- What?

"YEAH NEW LEVEL!" Stated one of the red guys spawning at the red base at their regularly fast voice

"I HOPE THEY HAVE A FLAG!" Shouted back another of the red guys

Reds were filling the red base and blues were filling the blue base

--Blue base--

The chattering of the new comers just woke Tex up in Frustration

"God..who could be up early?" She asked no one in particular

So she went to the roof to see who was there and saw like 16 blue guys all talking (A/N: Or shouting in this case) to each other while some of them were riding a warthog that came with them and they were honking its horn and shooting at the air

insert talking noises here

"Hello?" Tex said to the crowd of flag fans

*more noises*

"Hello?!"

*even more noises*

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

*silence*

"......" The crowd gave no response

"Ok somebody tell me whats going on before i kick all your asses!"

"We're here for the next match!" One of them stated

"What?"

"THE NEXT MATCH AGAINST THE REDS!"

"You mean there's more of you guys?"

"YEAH BUT RED"

"Oh son of a bitch.." She mumbled before running back to the sleeping quarters yelling for Church

"..." No response from Church

"Church wake up"

"..."

"WAKE UP!"

"..."

*slap*"WAKE UP"

Before she could slap Church he grabbed her hand

"What?" he asked lazily

"You HAVE to see what's going on outside"

"Did a satellite crash infront of the base?"

"No"

"Did Caboose kill Tucker?"

"No"

"Did it happen the other way around?"

"JUST TAKE A LOOK!"

And So he took a look outside while Tex woke the others up

--Tucker's room--

For some weird and unexplained reason Sister was asleep on (A/N: Literally on) Tucker...naked...again

"What the...Who's there?" Tucker asked because his vision is still blurred and Sister blocking most of his sight

"Ok i didnt see anything..." Tex said

"What?-Oh...i can explain-" "OH MY GOD!" Church shouted from the Roof

--Reds--

Sarge just woke up and went to the roof for some fresh air but then

"HEY LOOK!" One of the flag worshipers asked

"What the-" He mumbled right before one of the worshipers asked

"ARE YOU THE GUARDIAN OF THE FLAG?"

"The Guardian of the what now?" Sarge replied

"GAME BEGINS IN 30 MINUTES" Came from a weird voice like god himself spoke to them

"WHAT?! THAT BLOWS MAN!!" Whined of the mini reds and-*bzzzzzt* A bolt of lightning jolted the little bugger and reduced it to a pile of ash

Sarge grabbed a Trumpet, ran down to the sleeping quarters and played the trumpet like he never played before

Instantaneously everyone heard it and came out their rooms

"Men listen up!"

"Why its 5:30 in the morning" Grif whined

"More of those yahoo's teleported here to our base!"

"You mean the flag worshipers?" Simmons asked

"Yes, the fast talking little bitches from hell and if reds are here then most likely blues are too"

"What do we do now?" Donut asked while rubbing his eye

"We prepare for the worst!"

"How do we do that exactly" Simone asked

"Stop asking and march down the armory and suit up A.S.A.P.!

Without further a due they did what their C.O. told them to, geared up and went outside to the roof

"GAME BEGINS IN 15 MINUTES" The Voice from heaven said

"Who the he-" Grif asked without his helmet on before getting his mouth shut by sarge

"See that pile of ash there?" Sarge asked the soldier in Orange

Grif nodded 'cause sarge still has his hand in his mouth

"One of these loco's just got zapped by lightning just by questioning the heavenly voice of god"

"Ok i get it now let go of my mouth" Grif said in a muffled voice so sarge let go of his mouth and wiped it on his armor

--Freelancers--

North was doing some stretches on the third floor of their base (A/N: Didnt see that coming now did ya?) and he noticed the reds and blue on top of their respective bases with more blue-lings and red-lets

"What the hell..." He asked which was heard by Maine who magically appeared behind him

"It looks like worshipers...and lots of them" Maine said

North looked at him with a 'how the hell did you get here so fast' look on his face

"What?" Maine broke the silence

"Nothing...we should tell the others"

They went down to see Wash and South making out

"*ahem*" North interrupted and The couple looked at him

"What?" Wash replied a bit frustrated

"Sorry to interrupt but you have to see what's going on outside"

They went to the top floor of their base (A/N: Which was the 4th) to see like 21 soldiers each side of the canyon but the ones with same color armor seem to be different

"Oh my god...their here" South said

"Who is?" The three stated simultaneously

"...Them.."

Dun dun dun

* * *

OMG CLIFFHANGER *faints*

Remember to review guys!

-Darcry09 signing off


	7. Chapter 7

God i hope my pc doesnt break down anymore....

Quote of the Day:

'It doesnt matter how hard you hit, its about how hard you GET hit and about how well you get back up' -- The most inspirational thing i have ever wrote...ever

Typo of the day:

Man who drive like hell...bound to get there

Disclaimer: I REGRET NOTHING- i mean I OWN NOTHING except u know who

* * *

Love is in the Air

--Blue base--

Sunday, 5:45am

"Game begins in 5....4...3....2...1!

*Reveree playing*

"CHAAAARGE!!" Both the mini reds mini Blues shouted as they ran towards the middle

"Oh son of a bitch" Church said as a rocket whizzed passed the side of his head

Caboose was running around in circles screaming in confusion as the two rival factions (A/N: Colors?) fought in the middle of the canyon

--Middle of the Canyon--

"RATATATATATATATATA" One of the shouted like a battlecry as he fired his SMG like a the fucking bullet hose it was

Reds and blues were falling down lifeless as bullets, rockets, and fuel rods hit them

"THE FLAG! I SEE IT! ITS SO.....WAVY" One of the blues said after he died

--5 f***** minutes of shooting, hitting, aiming and die-ing later-- (A/N: I put the - in dieing so i wont confuse anyone)

The place is littered with dead bodies, red and blue alike

"Wow...i cant believe this" North stated standing on one of the dead reds

"So can i...so what do we do" Wash asked

"We need to find a way to send them out of here or else this war wont stop"

"How exactly do we do that?"

"I dont know"

"NEW ROUND STARTS IN 60 SECONDS"

The dead bodies (A/N: Approximately 32 dead bodies, 16 per team) suddenly rose up to their feet, formed a line and went to their respective bases

"What the fuck?!" North said as the dead rose up to their feet

"Hmmmm...i wonder..." Maine pondered for a brief moment

"..." North had a 'what the hell' look on his face

Maine melee'd North at the back with the sharp edge of his brute shot and North fell to the ground

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED MY BROTHER" South said checking his brother for a pulse but no such luck (A/N:YOU BASTARD)

"Relax...He'll either wake up and march down to our base or i owe him an apology"

"..."

But like Maine predicted he rose up and marched to their base

"Hey...wait...i cant feel my legs and where am i going?" North asked the three as he involuntarily marched down their base

--Blue base--

"What the hell are they doing?" Tex asked Church and Tucker

"More importantly where's Caboose" Tucker asked back

They looked at the back of the base to see Caboose still running around in circles screaming

"Ok who gave him coffee today?" Church asked

*mumbles* *mumbles*

"What are these idiots up to now?"

--Red base--

"Wow these guys never quit do they?" Simone asked Sarge as the mini sarges got ready for the next match

"Yep so we have to find a way to send them back where they came from"

"But How? They'll just come back from the dead" Grif said

"*whack* Not that way dirtbag!"

"Ok"

"5..4..3..2...1!" The heavenly voice of god said as the mini reds and mini blues fought to the death

--After repeating what happened in the last three paragraphs about 150 times--

--Freelancers--

They had to take cover inside their base because dying hurts (A/N: Thanks Captain Obvious..really helped me allot) so they went to the roof

"We SERIOUSLY have to stop this" South said before getting hit by a sniper rifle from a red

"Oooh..Thats gotta hurt.." Wash stated as the other two nodded in agreement

"You bet your ass it does" South said as she woke up from the dead...again

--Blue base--

"THE REDS ARE DRIVING US OUT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" One of the mini blues shouted totally hopeless

"I hate to agree with these morons but their actually right" Church said while him and the others ran to the freelancers base for extra protection

"Are you sure they wont kill us when we get there?" Tucker asked

"Freelancers dont attack unless ordered to do so or provoked" Tex replied

"Yeah..i understand you point on the 'provoked' thing" Tucker said remembering the literally painful memories

"Dont...provoke...me"

--The blue at the freelancer base--

"What are you guys doing here?" Wash asked his 'guests'

"They overran our based so we had to move" Church replied

"Do you guys know how we can get them out of here?"

"I think i know just how.." Church said slyly as the others looked at him

"Well? Arent you gonna tell us?" Tex said impatiently

"Remember when i got hit by one of these buggers?"

"Yeah"

--After a brief moment--

"THE TELEPORTER!" Tex and Tucker said simultaneously

"Exactly"

"What?" Wash asked totally confused

--After repeating chapter 4--

"Oh..i get it now, so how do we do it?"

The Blues+Wash went to the overran blue base to see Caboose still running around and screaming but allot faster and louder

"CABOOSE!" Church shouted to Caboose but no response

"..."

"CABOOSE! WE NEED YOU HELP!"

"What it is Church?" Caboose appeared infront of him

"We need you to lead these guys"

"How Church?" Caboose asked in his ever positive tone

"I got an idea..."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and another cliffhanger...

i wrote this in 1 o'clock on the early morning so please dont kill me..im too young to die!

-Darcry09 saying REVIEW!!! (they make me happy)

* * *


	8. useless but important

Another authors note

Hopefully i wont be able to update again...well cause:

1. I have nothing much in thought at the moment cuz my mind is thinking of a new story

have a BIG airsoft match this saturday

and finally because

is coming up (A/N: NOOOOOOOOO)

Anyway if you have any suggestions email me at marc_ or talk to me at .com

Suggestions would be great

-darcry09


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Well...im out of ideas but hopefully the story will live although i'll be updating slower than a snail's pace....wait...what the hell is slower than a snail?

Any who check my profile for news about whats going on in my life

Quote of the Day:

'lol'

* * *

Love is in The Air

"So your teleporter sent you to another planet.." Wash asked curiosly

"Well...if you put it that way...yeah" Church replied a bit confused

"Anyway Caboose, Did you get the plan?"

"Yes i did"

"Good now go up there and do us proud"

_"If i do this, CHURCH WILL BE MY BEST FRIEND AT LAST" _Caboose thought (A/N: Wait..HE CAN THINK?!)

Anyways he stole their own flag and waved it at the two warring factions and/or color

"HEY REDS! COME AND GET ME!!" Caboose shouted as a rocket went passing by his head nearly hitting him

"GET THE FLAG! GET THE FLAAAAG!!!" The Red that shot a rocket at him shouted and charged at Caboose

"Mommy..." Caboose said under his breath

"CABOOSE! GO IN THE TELEPORTER!" Church shouted at the distance

"OKAY!"

So Caboose went inside the teleporter..and fortunately enough the mini reds were stupid enough to follow him

"YES! IT WORKED!"

"Yeah but what about the other blues?" Tex asked him

"Leave 'em, their not our problem anymore"

"TEAM BALANCE IN 60 MINUTES" The heavenly voice of god (A/N: Oh come on he's the announc-*gets zapped by lightning*) said

"Oh....good point"

"Hey since the guards at sidewinder have freeze guns...."

--Meanwhile....Sidewinder--

About 50 guards were stationed in EVERY SINGLE ROOM all armed to the teeth with assault rifles, battle rifles, SMGs, Rocket launchers and Those Freeze guns Tex was talking about

--Storage Room, Sidewinder--

About 21 Reds and Caboose were frozen solid with 25 guards on the outside and 25 inside well...guarding the place for anyone hostile and 2 of them were playing cards

"Hmmm...You got any 4's?" One of the guards asked the other

"Go fish"

--Back to the Canyon--

"How do we get one of those freeze rays or whatever the hell they call it in less than an hour inside a place filled with homicidal security guards?! Theres like a thousand of them inside ONE ROOM!" Church asked quiet panicky

"Wow....good point..." Tex replied completely not knowing what to do or say

"Hold on guys...i got an idea..." Tucker said to the others

--10 minutes later--

"So you want us to paint our armor grey and pretend were guards?" Church asked while going over the plan again

"Yeah pretty much"

"Sounds good lets go"

--Red base once again--

"Sir what are we going to do?" Simmons asked Sarge as the Blues charged their base with extreme...stupidity

"Just look at them! We can kill them all without even touching them!" Sarge pointed out after seeing the mini blues completely clueless shooting everything that moves...including the birds above

"Great... im going to bed....." Grif said yawning

"No! Were going to defend the base!" Sarge said after hearing Grif's statement

"...I Doubt ever saying that..."

"Cheer up Grif, Atleast Sarge will be killing THEM instead of you"

Simone and Donut stayed silent and just shrugged as Sarge and Lopez went to the center of the canyon to either kill or get killed

"This is going to be a long day..." Simone said as we fade back to the blues

--The Blues--

"Ok, Everybody ready?" Church asked everyone (A/N: Him,Tex,Tucker,Sister and Wash who eagerly joined)

"Yeah"

"Ok, lets go"

They went out the backdoor of the freelancer's base to avoid being shot up by the mini blues because of their color change

Anyway each of them went through the teleporter one by one as they got teleported molecule by molecule to some other world far far away (A/N: Yeah right)

First appeared Church in the Sidewinder teleporter room to see, miraculously no guards were guarding it and next came Tex then Sister then Wash and finally Tucker

"Oh fuck berries" Tucker said as guards that came from nowhere pointed their guns at him and ONLY him because his armor went black....again

"FREEZE!" One of the guards shouted at him and literally froze him

"I hate that thing" Tucker said under his 10 inch coat of ice

"TUCKER!" All the other blues there shouted as their companion went freeze

"All of you, back to your stations" The guard that froze tucker said to them actually falling for their small disguise

"Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas? Get to it!"

"Yes sir!" They all replied back

The officer with the big freeze gun then marched off to their control room with 2 other guys carrying Tucker to the storage room hopefully with Caboose and the Mini Reds

* * *

Oh well...sorry for the short chapter 'cause...well lets just say getting hit by small, round plastic pellets traveling at 500 mph square to someones throat isn't really good for someones health...And 'cause my mind is set to another story in another category in another game in another universe but that doesnt mean i wont be updating on this one so stay tuned!

-Darcry09 saying I need another icebag....


	10. New Arrivals

Hey guys...sorry for the long update because on a one week vacation since my last update but while we were out of town i already thought of three more chapters so expect another update tommorow and the next day cause i like to keep to surprises

Quote of the day:

'I fart in your general direction'

Ironic event of the day:

If you ever went to the library and asked the librarian where the 'self help' section is...(why did you ask? they dont call it 'self help' for nothing you know)

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners

* * *

Chapter....umm..i forgot

"So what do we do now...never expected this to be a rescue mission" Wash asked the others while they were outside

"We need to think of a plan but there are guards everywhere i think they can here us here" Tex said back

"HEY QUITE OVER THERE!" One of the guards on top of a faraway cliff shouted to them

"....Get what i mean?"

--Back to the Gulch--

"Hey...Where's Wash?" North asked the Maine noticing that Wash dissappeared out of thin air

"What do mean where's Wash he's right over there" Maine replied pointing to a free space with no one there (A/N: Practically nothing in that case)

"You were saying?"

"....I stand corrected"

"30 MINUTES TO AUTO TEAM BALANCE" The heavenly voice of god said

"Oh shit" both of them said simultaneously while South was nowhere to be found

--Red base!--

"Where in Sam hell is Lopez?!" (A/N: Mind the 'Sam' before 'hell' to know who it is)

"His right there sir" Simmons pointed to the field where the mini blues where shooting and fighting to see Lopez joining the action

"Goddamn G.I., Makes me proud!"

"Uhhh...yeah...right"

"Shut it Grif before i throw you in that garbage can of a battlefield!"

"Shutting up...."

--Back to Sidewinder, In some secret hideout--

"Me, Jimmy and the other guys when i was stationed here found this hidden place to hang out or just escape the heat of the officers" -Church

"Right...so whats the plan" -Wash

"First of all we need to break out Tucker and...dare i say it...Caboose...There i said it"

"Okay...since you were stationed here, do you know where they keep the prisoners?"

"Yeah i think they keep 'em in some storage room"

"Okay, Me and Church will get Caboose and Tucker...Tex, you and sister get that big fucking gun from one of the officers (A/N: DOOM 3 REFERENCE OMG)

"Okay, Come on Sis" Tex said as they went to the control room of the place where hopefully all the officers are there

--At the storage room--

"Church there's like a hundred guards here...playing cards? What the hell is going on?!"

"I dont know...maybe they all just like playing cards. Come on we gotta find Tucker and Caboose *twitches*"

They asked one of the guards where the guy with the black armor was for 'questioning' but the guard was to busy playing so they picked up all of the statues -i mean frozen people and took them to their hide out

--At the control room--

''Excuse me sir we need your gun" Tex said to an officer drinking coffee...or should i say lieutenant

''For what purpose?''

"We need to..uhh.. freeze some more intruders..sir?"

"...fair enough.." The LT. simply gave them his cryo cannon and continued drinking coffee

"Wow...that was easy..''

''I cant believe he fell for that" Sis added

--Back to the hideout--

"Ok now we need to defrost each and everyone of these pricks" Church said to the group

"But why?" Tex asked him

"First we need Tucker and Caboose *twitches* and second we can use the mini reds as a distraction as we go back"

"Wow...for once one of your plans really sounds like it'll work" (A/N: Grammar Check)

After executing the long plan and repeating chapter 3 or 4 finally they got back to the Gulch

"Remind me to destroy this thing tommorow" Tucker said gaining back his teal armor

"We got to get rid of the mini blues first" -Church

"Too late" -Tex

She pointed out as there were reds and blues everywhere....wait..why are we even worried?

"Why are we worried? We have this!" Tucker said hefting a cryo cannon in his hands

"God this thing is heavy..and cold"

"Ok..do what you do best"

--15 minutes of freezing and throwing people in the teleporter--

"FINALLY!" Church shouted in relief

"Oh my god i cant believe their gone" Replied Wash

"Pelican, INBOUND" Tex said noticing a pelican moving to their base

As the pelican landed at the back of the base it left a ghost (A/N: The alien motorcycle, not a real ghost) and two spartans, one colored White and the other Silver but wearing recon armor

"Hey....Command sent us here for back up...they were picking up massive gunshots and explosions" The Silver guy, Zack said to them

"Who are you two?" Church asked

* * *

I hope you guys still read this....oh well i got nothing else to say

-Darcry09 signing off...for now....


End file.
